Valentine
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: Heero has feelings for Duo, but can't seem to tell him. He decides to take him down to a karaoke bar and sing him a song. Will Duo even go???He's workin' late tonight.Hmmm, what'll happen?Especially when they meet up with Heero's old boyfriend.Some Heero


Valentine   
By: Goat Girl  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/drama/suspense/alternate universe/songfic/one shot  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Story blurb: It's Valentine's Day. Heero has feelings for Duo, but has never said anything to him. Heero decides that there is no better time to tell Duo than Valentine's Day. He takes Duo to a karaoke bar, not telling him why, and plans to sing a song to him. If he isn't rejected he has another song to sing to Duo. But, only if he isn't rejected. Will Duo break his heart and reject him or will he return Heero's affections? Find out!  
  
Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to my good friend SkyLark.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I also don't own the country music songs Valentine or Tall, Tall Trees. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong to or in Gundam Wing.  
  
WARNING: There may be some OOCness.  
  
FYI: The wars are over, Heero and Duo are 18 years old so that makes the date around A.C.198. Both Heero and Duo share a house together in Chillicothe, Missouri in America. (I'm runnin' outta places to put 'em!)  
  
Heero paced around the living room of the house he shared with Duo. Today was his day off, but Duo had to work. He worked in the snack bar at Wal-Mart. Since he started working there, Heero noticed Duo made fewer and fewer trips to Wal-Mart. He didn't blame him at all. But...today was Valentine's Day. He loved Duo, but he never had gotten the courage to tell him. He cursed himself everyday, because of it. He knew Duo noticed how miserable he'd been lately. He was sure of it. Duo probably hadn't said anything, because he didn't want to make Heero feel worse. That...or the slim possibility that he didn't care. Heero hoped that wasn't it.   
  
Today wouldn't be such a big deal, it was just another day, after all, except for the fact that he wanted to do something special for Duo. He knew that Duo hadn't a clue as to his feelings for him, but that still didn't change the fact that he wanted to do something special for him. It would be late when Duo got home and he'd have to get Duo to relax somehow. Otherwise, Duo probably wouldn't go with him. He wanted to arise as little suspicion as possible. He didn't want to let on as to why he was doing what he was going to do, just yet.  
  
He'd been looking forward to today for awhile. Since he'd decided what to do. He'd gotten a lot of things ready. Well, maybe not A LOT, but he'd gotten things ready. He'd called ahead and gotten the karaoke bar he'd chosen to reserve a table for both he and Duo and he made sure that it had some chocolates on it. The kind Duo loved. Chocolate covered my more chocolate. Duo was a real sucker for chocolate. Anything with fudge or any other sort of chocolate and Duo went nuts over it. Heero was the same way, but he could control it better and with the butterflies, more like the whole Riverdance troupe, in his stomach now, he didn't think he'd be able to down anything as mild as water, let alone chocolates. Even if they were wonderfully sweet and delicious. Alright, so he had an even bigger sweet tooth when it came to chocolate than he ever let on. So what? Only Duo knew about it. It really didn't matter if, tonight, the whole damn world found out about his love of chocolate, if only his love for Duo would be returned. He'd never asked for much in his life. Lord knew he never got it when he needed it, but he wanted Duo to love him. For more than just a friend. He was madly in love with Duo and he wanted so desperately for Duo to love him back.   
  
Since they'd been living together both Heero and Duo had gone out on dates with other people, and Duo had even helped him with his first. He gave him the confidence that he needed, even when he wanted to give up and give some excuse, when he went through fifty outfits Duo was there to help. Duo smiled and talked to him, stifled all of his fears. He said that even if it hadn't worked out, he could always come back home and Duo would help him if he needed it. He could always come back home to Duo. Maybe, that meant more than just simple comfort. Duo had practically had to push him out the door, but once Heero got outside with the boy, Derek, Heero felt oddly confident and didn't care what happened, because of the knowledge that Duo would be there when he got home and wouldn't look down on him for anything. Duo had even held him through many nightmares and sleepless nights. He'd, in truth, done the very same thing for Duo. They both helped each other through things, but it normally didn't go over more than just a comforting hug and a few comforting words.  
  
Heero remembered wanting to kiss him many a time, but never having the courage to even put his cheek against Duo's whenever Duo hugged him in comfort, which was the only time he ever got a hug. Which made sense. Normal best friends didn't go around kissing each other and hugging each other all the time.   
  
Duo had been more laid back when he went out on dates. He knew exactly what to wear and what to do, how eager to appear and so on. He was good at that sort of thing. Heero didn't go around SPYING on Duo....often, but he never did see Duo kiss any of his boyfriends. He did, however, see many a boy try, but Duo stopped them or pretended not to notice as he moved in another direction or directed their attention elsewhere. Through all of the dates, Heero did notice a few innocent kisses, though. On the cheek or forehead, Duo would allow, but he never allowed a date to kiss him on the mouth. Heero didn't know why and he really didn't care. He just hoped that Duo hadn't had a date lined up, since it was Valentine's Day, even IF he'd worked late today. It was Valentine's Day and Duo was full of surprises on any holiday. He was at his worst on April Fool's Day. Though, today was Valentine's Day, not April Fool's.   
  
Duo was going to be home at any time, now. It was already 10:00 PM. He should have been off at that time, so Heero expected him home at any moment. He'd reserved the table to be held until 11:30 PM. Thank God for all night Karaoke Bars.   
  
It was 10:15 PM and Heero just heard Duo come in through the front door. He had abandoned the living room, just minutes before, for the bedroom. Yes, they still slept in the same bedroom, but they slept in different beds on opposite sides of the room, of course.   
  
"Heero, I'm home." Duo said, tiredly, from the living room. Heero walked into the living room and saw that, as usual, Duo had discarded his Wal-Mart vest, complete with nametag, onto the couch and kicked his shoes off near the door, threw his blue cap, which they also made him where in place of a hairnet, even with his abnormal hair length, wherever it landed. Duo made it to the bedroom and literally fell onto his bed, face first. "God, I'm tired." Duo said, into his pillow. Then he turned his head to look at Heero.  
  
"Something wrong?" Heero asked, in monotone. "Heero, you stopped that monotone thing a long time ago. You only use it, when you don't want me to know something. What is it? Do we have to go to court?" Duo asked, shutting his eyes.   
  
"No, baka, I just wanted to know what was wrong, because if it's what I think it is, I can fix it." Heero said. "Alright, my legs hurt, my feet hurt, my back hurts, my neck hurts, my HEAD hurts, I almost hurt in every place of my body, because I went from 1:00 to 10:00 without a break, without food and nonstop." Duo said, tiredly.   
  
'Maybe, this isn't the best idea. I mean, he's so tired and in pain. I could fix the pain, but he's still so tired.' Heero thought. 'No! I've waited too long to tell him this! I don't care if we're both usually asleep by now, it can't wait until next Valentine's Day and in any case, I might not have a chance then and I probably wont even have enough courage to do it then, if I back out now. It's just one, two if I'm lucky, songs. I just wanna get my point across. Tell him I love him. This isn't brain surgery. It should be simple, should be easy!' Heero thought to himself, giving himself a good mental talking to.   
  
"If you let me, I can stop the pain and ease the tension." Heero said. "Really? You've never done it, before." Duo said. "Are you going to argue about details and lay there and be in pain or let me help?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm gonna let you help." Duo said.  
  
Duo started to get up. "No, lay there, that's the perfect position. I can work on your back, the backs of your legs and your feet, your neck and even your head. If it still hurts, I'll work on the front." Heero said, sitting on the bed, with Duo.  
  
He started to massage Duo's neck muscles and Duo moaned at the disappearance of the pain and tension there. When Heero was finished with that, he went up to massage Duo's temples. By the end of the massage Duo was almost sleeping.   
  
"Duo..." Heero said, wondering if he were really awake. "Mmm?" Duo asked. "Does that feel better?" Heero asked. "Yes." Duo said, without hesitation. "Now, that I've done something for you, you can do something for me." Heero said. "I knew it. I knew there was a catch. Alright, Heero, what do ya want?" Duo asked. "Nothing bad. I just want you to come with me to a karaoke bar." Heero said. "Tonight?" Duo asked. "Yes, tonight. I have something...planned." Heero said.   
  
"What are you up to?" Duo asked, turning around, completely renewed and refreshed now, for some reason. Maybe, it was that massage Duo received from Heero. Heero was very gentle. Most massage therapists aren't even as gentle as Heero had been. And they were professionals.   
  
"Where'd you learn that?" Duo asked, knowing Heero wouldn't tell him what was up. "Learn what?" Heero asked. "How to give such a GREAT massage." Duo said, sinking lower into the bed, in much pleasure from the absence of the pain and tension. "From Dr. J." Heero said. "Really?" Duo asked. "Yeah, he knew that I'd probably end up having to work together with the other pilots and he wanted to make sure that if that were true, each of us were in tip top condition when we went out. That meant being as relaxed as possible and most of, if not all, the tension was gone from our bodies. This would make it easier for us to be at ease in the battle, like we were at home or something and we would have more confidence in what we did, therefore making our fighting better and bettering the chances of winning the battle. Besides, there was a possibility that I could have to go under cover as a massage therapist, anyway." Heero stated. "But, Heero, you've never done that before." Duo said. "I know, I said Dr. J taught me, I never once said that I ever used the technique." Heero stated.   
  
Duo stuck out his tongue and, reluctantly, got up. "Alright, lets go." Duo said, shaking his head and getting his leather jacket. He didn't think Heero would give him much more time. Something in Heero's eyes said that he was in much more of a hurry than he let on. For some reason, when Duo couldn't read what was up with Heero on his face or in his actions, his eyes told all.   
  
"I have one question, though." Duo said, as they went to the living room. "And what might that be?" Heero asked. "I've tried to get you to go to a karaoke bar before and you wouldn't go. What's this all about? I mean, you NEVER go to karaoke bars." Duo said. "I told you. I have something planned. To find out what it is, you have to wait." Heero said. Duo huffed. "That's not fair." Duo said. "Why not?" Heero asked, amused. "Because, now I'm gonna hafta guess." Duo said. "Guess all you want, but I can guarantee that you wont guess it." Heero said, smirking. "Heero...is that a smirk?" Duo asked, as if he couldn't believe it. "Shut up." Heero said, now smiling. He just couldn't help it. Whenever he was around Duo he had to smile or smirk or laugh or SOMETHING. There was always something telling him that he didn't have to act so cold hearted when he was around Duo.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
When they got to the karaoke bar, they both saw some of their old boyfriends. It seemed that they all had new boyfriends, now. Both boys smiled and waved at their old beaus.   
  
Heero showed Duo to their table. Duo had expected a table in the back, but there was one that was reserved for them right in the front. "This is new." Duo said, as he sat down. He immediately saw the chocolates that were on a little glass 'thing', as Duo called it, and ate one, just to make sure they were what he thought they were. One bite and he was hooked. He had to have another...and another.  
  
"Hey, Heero, how about you havin' some?" Duo asked. "No, I think I'm gonna have a drink." Heero said, a little nervously. He flagged someone down and they came over to the table. Apparently, Heero'd gone all out, even going to the most expensive, and different, karaoke bar they'd ever come across. This one was very different. You usually had to actually pay to get into this one. They had actual waiters and waitresses. It was sorta like a restaurant/actual bar type of atmosphere. Who knew? Course, neither of them had been in too many karaoke bars. So, maybe this was normal and the VERY few they'd gone to, mostly with dates, had been pretty different from this. Duo didn't know what this was all about, but he had a feeling he didn't have much longer to wait.   
  
Heero ordered a beer and drank it awfully fast. Duo'd had to do a double take. "Heero..." Duo said, sounding confused and concerned. "Huh?" Heero asked. "You drank that a little....fast." Duo said, wondering if Heero was really alright. Heero hardly drank, anyway. "I'm fine. I just needed a drink." Heero said. "But, Heero...you never drink. Hardly ever. Only when you're frustrated." Duo said. He'd forgotten about nervous. Good. "Well, I decided that I might as well have a drink while we're here." Heero said. "Heero, that's the worst lie I have ever heard. Come on, Heero, you know that you don't have to lie to me." Duo said. 'Oh, yes I do. I don't want you finding out just yet. Besides, this is just making it worse.' Heero thought to himself. He really hated lying and he never could seem to lie to Duo. Even when he wanted to, something usually held him back, made him tell the truth five seconds after he lied, or Duo knew anyway. He never felt right about lying to Duo. Duo was the only person he cared about lying to at all. He could lie to Relena and the other pilots, but NOT Duo.  
  
Duo saw someone heading their way. "Who's that?" Duo asked, as he pointed to a man with black hair and blue eyes, thin and muscular. "Oh no." Heero said, putting his head down and putting the back of his hand up to his forehead. Immediately, Duo knew this person was someone Heero hadn't counted on seeing tonight and wasn't going to let him hurt Heero. He had noticed a few things about Heero.   
  
There was one date Heero would never let Duo meet nor would he talk about him. The man's name was Austin. Heero had broken up with him after several nights of sleepless thought. Duo didn't understand at the time why it had been so hard for Heero to break things off with the dude, but after he'd broken up with the man, he'd started doing things more comfortably. Like, he felt comfortable to go around with no shirt on like he'd used to. That's when Duo noticed something. Bruises.  
  
@@@@@@@@@FLASHBACK@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was a hot summer day and Heero came into the living room in jean shorts and no shirt. At first Duo didn't think anything of it and only gave him a once over to take in what he was wearing....or wasn't wearing. "Day off?" Duo asked. "Yeah, thank God. I don't think I could have gone all day with that hot jumper on." Heero said, looking tired just thinking about it.   
  
"Then don't worry about that!" Duo said, grinning at Heero. "Yeah, I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want something?" Heero asked. "Naw, I got me some root beer." Duo said, holding up his drink. "Alright." Heero said, turning to go to the kitchen.   
  
When Heero turned, it exposed his bare back to Duo's view, which hadn't left Heero, yet. He saw bruises all over Heero's back. Some almost completely purple, some almost black, some a bluish color. They all looked nasty and Duo didn't blame him for wanting a chance to get his shirt off of his back. "Jesus!" Duo yelled, dropping his root beer and jumping over the couch and going over to Heero. He put a hand on Heero's shoulder and with the other, gently, ran the backs of his index finger and middle finger over some of the bruises, some having knots that Duo could feel, even with that gentle touch.   
  
"Who did this to you? Why didn't you fight back?" Duo whispered, unbelieving. "Austin. I didn't fight back, because...I don't know why." Heero said, truthfully. "Oh, Heero, why didn't you tell me he was doin' this to you?" Duo asked. "Because, you'd get angry." Heero said. "Damn straight I'd get angry!" Duo said, sternly. Heero hung his head even lower. Apparently, he thought Duo meant angry at him. "Heero, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Austin. He had no right..." Duo said, cutting himself off, before he started ranting.  
  
Duo took his fingers away from the bruises, because he seemed to be hurting Heero and he wasn't telling him. "Heero, you should have done something about it." Duo said. "I did, I broke up with him." Heero said. "Last night. I don't think that all of these bruises came last night. Now that I'm closer to you, I see that there're some faint bruises on your legs. They're older and are goin' away, so why did you let this go on?" Duo asked, softly. "I don't know. You know my past. I was always being hit and everything. I...I just don't know." Heero said. Obviously he couldn't find the words to explain it to Duo and it was frustrating him. "Shhh, alright, I'm not mad, I promise. Not at you." Duo said, as he let Heero lean into him and hug him for awhile. Duo couldn't wrap his arms around Heero as he ached to do, because he'd hurt his back. Especially, since Duo would most likely want to give him a bear hug, anyway. Heero had let a few tears escape his eyes, but no sobs and no hysterics. Heero wouldn't carry on like a fool if his body permitted him to stay quiet and only shed a few tears if necessary. Duo let his head rest atop Heero's for awhile, until Heero decided that it was enough and let go, smiling at him. "Thanks." Heero said. "You're welcome. You know you can tell me anything. Even if you only need a shoulder to lean on. I'm there." Duo said, softly. Heero nodded. "I'm gonna go get my drink, now." Heero said, going into the kitchen.   
  
Duo returned to the couch, despite his terrible urge to follow Heero.  
  
@@@@@@@@@END FLASHBACK@@@@@@@@@  
  
Duo growled low in his throat and pushed the chocolates away. That had to be Austin.   
  
"Hey, Heero, haven't seen you for awhile." The boy, whom Duo just had a gut feeling was Austin, said, leaning on the table, right next to Heero. "Leave me alone, Austin. I came here with someone else, not you. Go find someone else to torture." Heero said, quietly, not even making eye contact with Duo. Heero had seemed to have taken a fancy to the table cloth, instead.   
  
Bingo. So it WAS Austin. Duo decided that he would only make it worse for Heero if he did anything, now, but Duo would know when to stop it...and that would be before Heero got hurt.   
  
Austin smiled seductively and moved a slender finger to trace along Heero's cheekbone, which flushed a little. Duo's growling seemed to, as involuntarily as it was there, at all, get louder and Duo squeezed the life out of a chocolate, then looked at his hand. He licked the chocolate away, since that seemed to be the only thing he could do with it. He didn't want chocolate all over his hand if he had to punch a guy. "Leave me alone." Heero said. "Aww, Heero, you know I don't bite...hard." Austin said and leaned over, moving Heero's hand away, taking away his finger from Heero's cheekbone and then licking his cheek. Heero jumped and tried to back away. Austin had ahold of Heero's hand, though, making it impossible for him to do that.   
  
"Alright, that's enough. Get your shit hooks off him!" Duo said, rising from his chair. "Who're you, his mother?" Austin asked. "No, I'm his best friend and if you don't want to dig your own damn grave, I suggest you leave and stay out of my sight for the rest of your miserable life, which I predict wont be very long, because of your attitude." Duo said, in an angry, fast, dangerously low voice. "Alright, man, it's cool. I wont bother 'im, anymore." Austin said, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture.   
  
As soon as Duo sat down, Austin went back on his word. He turned Heero's face, rapidly, to face him and pressed his lips, hard against Heero's. Heero struggled and pushed him away, then, suddenly, he punched him right in the mouth. "I thought I said to leave me alone!" Heero said, looking violated and, Duo thought Heero seemed to be ashamed of himself. Probably, thinking he was cheap or easy or something like that. When, neither were the case.   
  
Austin stumbled back and pitched forward for a second, making some sort of face. He spit something out into his hand. He moved his head out of the way, his lips having blood on them, which trickled down the center to his chin and his hand had blood in it, along with something else. "My tooth! You knocked my tooth out!" Austin said. "I know, and if you ever come near me again, I'll knock the rest of 'em out." Heero stated, coldly. It was a good thing that Heero was calm, because Duo hadn't been when he'd seen what Austin was Duo to Heero. He was a little stunned, but had gotten over it and was about to go beat the living daylights out of him, right there in front of everyone. Now, he thought that it might have really ruined whatever Heero had planned, ultimately ruining Heero's night.  
  
Heero sat back down, almost seemingly falling into the chair, and put his head in his hands. He wasn't crying, just sitting there. Duo's heart felt like it would break, just seeing Heero so upset. Since Heero had been able to display his emotions better, Heero had liked celebrating the holidays, but this was the first time he'd done anything like this, and Austin had to try to ruin it.  
  
Duo scooted his chair over to Heero and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, wishing he could do more. Heero shut his eyes and lifted his head. "It's fine. I'm alright. I'm not hurt, he didn't try to hurt me, this time." Heero said, sounding a lot like he was making excuses. "Heero, what he did gives a whole new meaning to 'steeling a kiss' and either way, he didn't have a right to do it, or what he was doing to you before he kissed you. Heero, I know that you feel violated, because I can see it when you look at me, when I look at your eyes. You know that, too. That's why you wont open them." Duo said.   
  
Heero never did open his eyes to look at Duo and Duo waited for a few more minutes, before he hooked a finger under Heero's chin and making his head turn to face him. "Look at me, Heero. I don't want to think that you're so ashamed of yourself that you can't even look me in the eyes, because you have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing at all. What happened wasn't your fault." Duo said. Heero did open his eyes and looked straight at Duo. What Duo had said, or maybe it was just that he cared, had made whatever pain Duo had seen in Heero's eyes disappear. "Thank you." Heero said. "Don't mention it. Now, lets forget about that dude and get on with whatever you had planned, which, by the way, you still have yet to tell me." Duo said, looking at Heero expectantly.  
  
"You're so impatient." Heero said. "I know it and I'm proud of it." Duo said. He really did look proud of it. Heero shook his head and smiled. Duo was glad to see Heero smile again. He had started to become afraid that Heero might not smile again tonight, because of Austin. He'd noticed that the whole time Heero was dating Austin, he didn't smile much and Duo had to resort to things he'd never thought of before to get him to do it. To get him to even laugh. It wasn't that Heero couldn't do it, it was almost as if he was afraid to and the light that Duo knew was always present had dulled and was slowly slipping away. If Heero hadn't broken up with Austin when he did, Duo figured the light that was there would have gone away and not even he could get it to come back. And that knowledge, alone, made Duo want to cry. Of course, he didn't, though.   
  
Someone came up behind Heero, one of the waiters, and tapped him on the shoulder. Heero turned around, smiling at whoever it was, and the waiter whispered something to him. Heero nodded and got up. "I'll be back, Duo." Heero said. "Where ya goin'?" Duo asked, popping another chocolate in his mouth. Boy, those things were better tasting than the store brand. Must be homemade.   
  
"You'll see....and I hope you don't kill me." Heero said. "Why would I do that?" Duo asked, narrowing his eyes, wondering exactly what Heero was going to do...or do to himself. 'No, Heero knows better than to just hurt himself and I know he didn't bring me all the way here, tonight, just so he could hurt himself in front of me or something like that. He's not stupid, I know that. I'M the one being stupid.' Duo thought to himself, then shook it off, knowing that Heero knew that if he hurt himself, he'd be hurting Duo and he would never hurt Duo. Duo had seen THAT a long time ago.   
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
It had been a few minutes and Duo was starting to get worried, maybe Heero didn't hurt himself, but someone else might hurt him. 'No, Heero is a trained Gundam pilot, he isn't so easily beaten like that. The dude can take on OZ soldiers and pilot that Zero System. He's completely capable of taking care of himself. He's just got something planned.' Duo thought to himself. He needed to quit all that stupid worrying. He'd just sit back, relax and wait for Heero to come back, like he promised and he never lied to Duo.  
  
Duo looked up at the stage, because he was getting bored and lo and behold there was Heero. Duo almost choked on a chocolate. Once he had recovered, he shoved them away. He didn't want that to happen again.   
  
Heero picked up the microphone and started to speak into it. "I, uh, have a song to dedicate to my best friend, Duo Maxwell. Duo, I've noticed a few things and I've known about them for awhile and one of the things is that I hope we can be more than just friends. This is the only way that I can think of to tell you, without the possibility of getting hurt right away. I hope you don't mind. This song is called Tall, Tall Tress by a man named Alan Jackson. It's an old song, but it still works." Heero said, smiling, looking right at the stunned Duo, who was turning blue, because he had forgotten how to breath.   
  
Heero was relieved when someone noticed and hit Duo on the back. Duo let out a breath and looked at Heero with wide eyes. Heero smiled at him and put the microphone to his lips.   
  
"If you wanna drive a big limousine  
I'll buy the longest one you've ever seen  
I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters in the seas  
I'm a fool, fool, fool for you" Heero sang. He looked at Duo who was smiling now. So far so good. Duo wasn't jumping up on the stage to yell at him, because of this. He knew this could easily publicly embarrass Duo, but it was something he had to do. He was red, he knew it. His whole face was burning and he wasn't even halfway through the song yet.   
  
"If you wanna own a great big mansion  
Well, I'll give it my utmost attention  
I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters in the seas  
I'm a fool, fool, fool for you" Heero continued. He made sure to look at Duo every few minutes to see if the expression had changed from something good to something bad. Nope, Duo was still smiling. Good.  
  
"Well I'm a fool over you  
It may take a while but I'll prove it's true  
Well if it's lovin' you want then I've got it  
If it's money you want then I'll get it  
I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters in the seas  
I'm a fool, fool, fool for you" Heero shut his eyes. The people listening seemed to like it and Duo had always given him great confidence in his singing voice, eventhough Heero thought he sucked, Duo was always pestering him to sing along with songs, because he said he loved Heero's voice. Heero could get his voice to do just about anything, it could go deep, high, loud, soft or he could throw his voice too, giving a weird sound to the song. He didn't do that often, because he thought it made him sound even dumber. Duo seemed to like the way he sang, though. He didn't know whether or not he was embarrassing Duo now, but he hoped not. If he looked at Duo and thought that he saw Duo was embarrassed he wouldn't be able to go on with the song and if he did that, then he'd look even more like a moron.   
  
"If you wanna take a trip across the ocean  
I'll travel anywhere you take a notion  
I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters in the seas  
I'm a fool, fool, fool for you  
  
If you wanna own a great big mansion  
Well I'll give it my utmost attention  
I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters in the seas  
I'm a fool, fool, fool for you  
  
Hey I'm a fool over you  
It may take a while but I'll prove it's true  
  
Well if it's lovin' you want then I've got it  
If it's money you want then I'll get it  
I'll buy you tall, tall trees and all the waters in the seas  
I'm a fool, fool, fool for you  
  
Yeah I'm a fool, fool, fool for you" Heero finished, opening his eyes and looking straight at Duo.   
  
Duo looked at him and smiled, then got up and walked up onstage with Heero.  
  
"I didn't know you felt that way." Duo said, still smiling. "I do...I have for a long time and I was afraid to tell you." Heero said, looking down at the stage floor. Duo lifted his head, hooking a finger under his chin, to face him. "Does this mean you love me?" Duo asked. Heero brought the microphone back up to his lips. "Yes, Duo Maxwell, I love you more than anything else in the whole galaxy...the universe." Heero said.   
  
Duo smiled and leaned down, being just a little taller than Heero, to kiss him. As soon as their lips met, the crowd cheered. "I love you too, Heero Yuy. And you don't have to give me anything to do it." Duo said, into the microphone. Heero smiled, a tear trailing down his cheek and kissed Duo again. Duo brought his hand up and brushed the tear away, then trailed slow kisses down Heero's jaw. "No more need for those." Duo said, unknowingly into the microphone, but when he noticed it, he didn't care, he wanted the whole world to know about this.  
  
"Being Valentine's Day, for at least an hour or so more, I have another song that I was saving if you loved me, as well." Heero said. "Then sing it. I'm staying here, though, because I've been wanting for this for so long and I'm not letting you go, ever. I'm no fool." Duo said. Duo knew Heero wasn't excellent with words and couldn't always use them to express himself, but Duo knew what Heero was always trying to say. He could read it on his face, in his eyes, between the lines of what he said or wrote. Heero liked to express himself in writing sometimes. He had no problems with letting Duo see, Duo would even stand and look over his shoulder. Heero usually said it was the only time Duo was quiet.   
  
"Go ahead and sing it. I love your voice." Duo said, the microphone still picking up his voice and amplifying it for everyone to hear. Heero smiled and had a very slight hint of a blush on his cheeks. Duo was only able to see it, because he was so close. He brought a hand up to run his index finger over Heero's left cheekbone.   
  
Heero brought the microphone to his lips and started to sing, looking Duo in the eyes and content to stay that way.   
  
"If there were no words  
no way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you" Heero continued to look into Duo's Cobalt blue eyes and watch his smiling face, as Duo showed nothing, but love for him.  
  
"And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine" Duo watched Heero as he sang, looking even more beautiful than Duo ever thought he could. He loved watching Heero, no matter what he was doing. He also loved his voice. Heero had somehow convinced himself he had a horrible singing voice, but Duo loved it. He bit back the urge to sing with him, as Heero continued to sing in that wonderfully beautiful voice of his.  
  
"All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And shown me how to love unselfishly" Heero sang, as he watched Duo, who was biting his bottom lip. Heero reached his free hand up to brush over Duo's lips. Duo, as Heero figured he would, stopped biting his lip and let Heero run his fingers over his lips. Duo reached over and took Heero's hand in his and kissed each knuckle and the center of his hand, all the while looking Heero in the eyes.  
  
"I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine" All was quiet, including Duo, as Heero sang, his eyes showing love and affection only for Duo. Duo still held Heero's hand, but he had stopped all other movements, except for his breathing, which was faint. He wouldn't even blink his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes away from Heero. He looked so beautiful and happy.  
  
"And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine" Heero finished. Duo dropped Heero's hand and started clapping. That was all it took for the whole crowd to clap, whistle, hoot and holler and stand up, pumping their fists in the air, cheering. Some even wanted Heero to sing more.   
  
"See, koi? I told you, you should sing professionally." Duo said. "I only sing for you. No one else." Heero said. "I love you." Duo said, looking him in the eyes. "I love you, too." Heero answered him. Heero seemed to be too shy to make a move in front of all these people, so Duo did it for him. He wrapped his arms around Heero and kissed him slowly, gently, passionately on the mouth. Heero returned the kiss full force, but not without blushing mildly for a moment.   
  
The crowd was still screaming and asking for more. Once the kiss was broken, Duo took the microphone from Heero's hand. "Sorry, folks, but Heero's gotta go to bed, now." Duo said into the microphone, a wide grin on his face. The crowd made sounds that were more of what a child might make, when finding out that one of their friends had a crush on someone. Of course, he didn't mean that as he knew it sounded, but it really didn't matter. It was the truth, they were going to bed, but the people in the crowd probably didn't think that's all they'd be doing and, in that, they'd be wrong. He'd waited too long to make this seem like a one night stand of sorts. True, he wanted to make love to Heero, but he would wait. Just because he wanted to, didn't mean he should or he was ready. Even if he found out that Heero shared this feeling, they still wouldn't do anything. It was too soon, this was, no matter how long they'd known each other, just the beginnings of their romantic relationship and he'd do nothing to tarnish it and he knew, that in that, Heero would feel the same. They would both know when the time was right, but tonight wasn't that time.   
  
They had a lifetime ahead of them to take a step that big in their relationship. They had plenty of time to think about it and, in time, act on it. Duo couldn't put what he felt for Heero into words, and he suspected he never would be able to, but that was alright, because he would never let Heero forget that he loved him and, somehow, something told him Heero wouldn't let him forget that Heero loved him.   
  
Not many people could truly say they'd found their one true soul mate, but Heero and Duo could say that. If they didn't know that, now, they'd know it soon enough. This was a love without end.   
  
  
  
  
*************************************The End****************************************  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know, the ending really sucked mud, but this is just what rolled outta that brain of mine....that everyone who knows me swears isn't there. *grins* Just review the fic. PLEASE??? Just one little review, even if it says, 'you're right, it did suck'.^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
